


Derailment

by Denyce



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Parker was separated from Hardison and Eliot the day the world changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derailment

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt from comment_fic 3-27-2009 by user darling_lisa: Parker/John Winchester, rocking chair. An au post S2 SPN, S5 Leverage. Sadly my muse opted for this instead of porn o.O

The soft rocking motion soothed Parker’s nerves, however it was John’s embrace, being in his strong arms that eased her heart and made her feel safe. Until she met John, without her friends - her team, Parker was lost; fumbling through the new world order, only one step ahead of the chaos that erupted when Hell’s gates were unleashed. 

One day, just over six months ago, after a successful job with Eliot and Hardison they were on a train heading back to Portland. She had just exited their compartment when everything literally: the train and the world as she knew it went sideways. 

Around her pandemonium broke out. 

The dead were numerous. Those that didn’t die in the derailment were abruptly swallowed by billow of black smoke. 

Later John confirmed what she had already surmised; it was the essence was of a demon as they settled into their new meatsuit.

She had gone undetected and had wanted to stay and find Hardison and Eliot, but as more smoke arrived, self-preservation kicked in along with Eliot and Hardison’s voices that boomed in her head, ordering her to run and she did. 

Hours turned into days then weeks into months. Everywhere she went, demons and other unholy creatures ravaged the earth.

Alone, Parker spent most of her time hiding while in route back to Portland, hoping she’d find her team. It was what drove her forward and kept her (relatively) sane.

Unfortunately she never made it to Portland; instead a demon pack caught her scent and gave chase. She died in a fall breaking her neck while trying to, out run them.

Previous to her own death, Parker had thought death was the ultimate end. She quickly discovered it was the reverse, a new beginning. 

Although it was too late for her, John who had been hunting the pack attacked and killed the demons that had chased her. 

Afterwards he took her to safety explaining what had happened. The chain reaction to other gates once one of Hell’s gates was opened, allowing a revolt of demons and various creatures to escape. Ghosts old and new (if they were not killed by a demon or eaten by a creature) were trapped on earth – waging a new battle. 

John like her was trying to get to people he loved, his boys. Together they hid and fought, took solace in each other. Like tonight, she hadn’t seen nor relied on a calendar in months, and no longer viewed or thought of things in a linear fashion, so when she accidentally discovered the date. It jogged a memory of the last time Parker was with everyone, including Nate and Sophie, as they celebrated Hardison’s birthday. 

She almost laughed out loud, remembering the shock look on Hardison’s face. It was priceless when he realized what their gift was – two new fully operational vans to replace Lucille5. However it was the faded details, the vagueness of Nate and Sophie, of how the images paled to Eliot and Hardison. The details and their sharp images brought up a slew of other memories. Each was clearer than the last, one memory after another filtered in.

Parker’s joy was quickly replaced by hollow pain. Unable to stop the images, tears started to run down her face as quickly as the memories filtered in and ran together.

Suddenly it spiraled out of control; it was too fast that Parker couldn’t keep up. She has to stop the flood of images, fingers clenched into a fist and started to pound the wall then using her head for a harder impact- anything to stop feeling, seeing, remembering everything she had lost.

It did nothing to slow down or stop the overload of memories; instead the emotional pain increased and ricocheted throughout her body.

Helpless, she huddled into a ball on the floor wailing praying for it to would stop. 

That’s where John found her. 

Immediately John lifted her up, to sit down in the nearby rocking chair. Cradled, he held her like a babe, his hand running soothing circles across her back, offering platitudes of comfort while she nuzzle closer, hiccupping.

Tears continued to flow down her face, her heart aching from the memories that wouldn’t stop replaying in a loop. Yet it was being in John’s arms that Parker started to see past her own pain to bask in the fierce power of his strength, of John’s determination, his one goal to find his boys.

It made Parker want to endure, to push forward. With John at her side, Parker couldn’t deny she still held a glimmer of hope. That one day, like John, she’d find her team, her family Eliot and Hardison.


End file.
